Hope Mackenzie (Framework)
|gender = Female |DOB = 2007 (Framework) 2017 (Real World) |DOD = 2017 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (5 episodes) |actor = Jordan Rivera |status = Deceased}} Hope Mackenzie was a virtual recreation of the real-world person of the same name inside the Framework. With her father Alphonso Mackenzie, she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. after HYDRA manipulated them in order to capture Daisy Johnson. She was eventually erased due to a crazed Aida deactivating the Framework. Biography Life in a HYDRA World In the Framework, Hope Mackenzie lived with her father Alphonso Mackenzie, who initiated her to his passion for mechanics. Though the Mackenzies lived in world dominated by HYDRA and its harsh rules, they were both happy. While Hope had engaged in a mechanical contest with her father, she admitted that she had used parts of a destroyed D.W.A.R.F. she had previously found in a park. Seeing her father was distraught by the revelation, she apologized to him. Hope and her father later went to take the bus. While they were playing a game where Hope had to recognize the engines of running motorcycles on the street, a HYDRA team arrived for checking their IDs. Hope got scared as she had taken the D.W.A.R.F.'s remnants to put it back where she had found them, but fortunately for her, a potential Inhuman distracted the HYDRA agents by trying to run away. Hope and her father returned to their home where they discussed the fate of the Inhuman with Hope wondering why Inhumans were being arrested. Mackenzie reassured her and they decided to watch a movie to forget what had happened.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.17: Identity and Change Capture by HYDRA Without warning, a HYDRA team led by Melinda May stormed the Mackenzies' house. They immediately seized Hope and her father and brought them to the Triskelion for further questioning. While May interrogated her father, Skye came to talk with Hope. Hope lamented over the fact that they were arrested because she had picked up the drone's remnants and told Johnson that she wanted to go home with her father, to which Johnson answered that it was not her call to make. Hope was later released after her father was used by May in order to trick Johnson into admitting her allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Hope saw Johnson being taken by HYDRA agents and wondered what happened. However, her father could not look her in the eyes and only whispered "Hail HYDRA" to May. Hope and her father then left the Triskelion. New Life at the Playground After joining S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to make amends for his responsibility in Skye's incarceration, Alphonso Mackenzie brought Hope to the Playground. Later, she heard Jemma Simmons and Phil Coulson talk about Leo Fitz, who was mentioned in his history textbook, though Coulson warned her about the fact that the official history was full of inaccuracies. When her father came to see her, he formally introduced her to Coulson and Simmons before going to get some candies for her. Later, she played cup-and-ball with other kids at the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets Hope heard the news when Sunil Bakshi disclosed the identities of Skye and Melinda May who had escaped from the Triskelion and severely injured Madame Hydra. Recognizing Skye and remembering that she had tried to be nice to her when she had been taken to the Triskelion, she was afraid by Grant Ward's violent reaction when he mentioned that Skye could be executed by HYDRA. However, her father comforted her and told her not to trust the information provided by HYDRA. Later, Hope remained with Mrs Lee at the Playground while her father joined a team to rescue Skye. She also watched S.H.I.E.L.D. subversive broadcast featuring Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men While Hope and her father were on the verge of leaving the Playground to return to their home, Daisy Johnson told them that they needed Mackenzie to join on a mission, and Hope encouraged his father to do it since he had been used to incarcerate Johnson. Her father agreed but finally returned to the Playground after he refused to leave the Framework, preferring to live a life, be it virtual, with his daughter. Hope remained at the Playground with Antoine Triplett and was glad to see her father return, though she did not know what her father had gone through.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World! Seeing the World Disappear Hope Mackenzie remained at the Playground with her father but soon packed her bag as Mackenzie was organizing its evacuation. She also met with Elena Rodriguez, who had come to take Mackenzie out of the Framework. After that, she took a bus with other refugees, her father, Rodriguez, Holden Radcliffe and Burrows. They were soon stuck in traffic as everyone was trying to leave. Hope was as afraid as the others when she saw a whole bridge disappear with all the cars on it, as well as the other refugees of the bus, due to Aida shutting down the Framework. tries to comfort Hope]] Hope returned to her home with her father, Rodriguez and Radcliffe and overheard a conversation between the last two where Rodriguez said that Hope was not real. Hope cried and went to her father, who tried to comfort her. Shortly after, a door appeared in their living room, created by Daisy Johnson as an exit, but Mackenzie refused to go. Hope remained with her father and kept crying, witnessing the vanishing of more and more objects. Hope told her father that she did not want to die and disappear, but her father could not stop the phenomenon and Hope was deleted. Following her disappearance, her father agreed to return to the real world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Personality To be added Abilities To be added Relationships Family *Alphonso Mackenzie - Father Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Skye **Jemma Simmons **Grant Ward † **Phil Coulson † **Antoine Triplett † **Melinda May - Kidnapper turned Ally **Burrows † *Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Holden Radcliffe † Enemies *HYDRA *Aida † - Killer Trivia *Hope Mackenzie's nickname, Sparkplug, is the same nickname that Lincoln Campbell was given by Gordon. Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''Self Control'' (alluded to) ***''Identity and Change'' ***''No Regrets'' ***''All the Madame's Men'' ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' ***''The Return'' (mentioned) ***''World's End'' In an alternate timeline: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''Orientation Part One'' (mentioned) ***''A Life Earned'' (mentioned) Gallery World's End 18.jpg World's End 35.jpg World's End 36.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Framework Characters Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Aida